Bellezza
La bellezza è l'insieme delle qualità percepite che suscitano sensazioni piacevoli che attribuiamo a concetti, oggetti, animali o persone nell'universo osservato, che si sente istantaneamente durante l'esperienza, che si sviluppa spontaneamente e tende a collegarsi ad un contenuto emozionale positivo, in seguito ad un rapido paragone effettuato consciamente od inconsciamente, con un canone di riferimento interiore che può essere innato oppure acquisito per istruzione o per consuetudine sociale. Nel suo senso più profondo, la bellezza genera un senso di riflessione benevola sul significato della propria esistenza dentro il mondo naturale. .]] Introduzione Va distinto il concetto di bellezza oggettiva da quello di bellezza soggettiva. Sebbene in molte culture questi due concetti siano facilmente scindibili, la bellezza oggettiva è l'unica con la quale si possa impostare un discorso concreto. La definizione di concetti non oggettivi porta, infatti, all'influenza su di essi del gusto personale. Risulta così impossibile discutere obbiettivamente su di un argomento, senza essere influenzati dal proprio senso e gusto. Sebbene nella vita comune spesso si indichi con la bellezza anche il gusto estetico, si tratta di un abuso di linguaggio. Si può però definire bellezza soggettiva quella dipendente dal proprio senso estetico. Quella oggettiva invece, è 'la bellezza definita come un insieme di qualità rispondenti a dei canoni'. La bellezza oggettiva è funzione del tempo, poiché tali canoni cambiano nel tempo ma restano validi per il periodo indicato. La bellezza comporta la cognizione degli oggetti come aventi una certa armonia intrinseca oppure estrinseca, con la natura, che suscita nell'osservatore un senso ed esperienza di attrazione, affezione, piacere, salute. Spesso si afferma che un "oggetto di bellezza" è qualsiasi cosa nel mondo percepito che riveli un aspetto significativo per la persona riguardo alla "bellezza naturale". La presenza del sé in qualsiasi contesto umano, indicherebbe che la bellezza è naturalmente basata sul sentimento che suscita negli umani, anche se la bellezza umana è soltanto l'aspetto dominante di una più grande ed incalcolabile bellezza naturale. Il contrario di bellezza è bruttezza, intesa come la percezione di una mancanza di bellezza o accumulo di imperfezioni, che suscita indifferenza o dispiacere e genera una percezione negativa dell'oggetto. Gli insegnamenti religiosi e morali spesso mettono a fuoco la "virtù" e la "divinità" della bellezza, per delineare la bellezza naturale come un aspetto di una "bellezza spirituale" (ovvero "verità") e definire tutte le pretese egocentriche e materialistiche basate sull'ignoranza. L'antica storia di Narciso per esempio tratta la distinzione fra bellezza e vanità. Nel contesto moderno, l'utilizzo della bellezza come mezzo per promuovere un'ideologia o un dogma è stato fulcro di dibattiti sociali che trattano argomenti come pregiudizio, etica, e diritti umani. L'utilizzo della bellezza a fini commerciali è un aspetto controverso della "guerra culturale", all'interno del quale il femminismo tipicamente afferma che tale utilizzo promuove una percezione dogmatica (cioè "Il Mito del Bello") piuttosto che virtuosa della bellezza. Bellezza e gusto dell'osservatore sembrano termini inscindibili, in quanto concepire una bellezza indipendente da un qualche osservatore che stia lì per goderla, equivale a pensare ad un dipinto bellissimo dimenticato in una cassaforte da decenni. Oppure ad un fiore che cresce in mezzo ad una foresta invalicabile da umani ed animali (mancando un osservatore, esiste allora la bellezza?). Tali oggetti possono essere senz'altro concepiti, ma mancano del tutto di quel carattere di interazione pratica (di azione e reazione) con un'intelligenza percettiva, che tendenzialmente riconosciamo al "bello". Il concetto aristotelico del "Bello" corrispondente al "Vero" Il bello per Aristotele e Platone è il "Vero". Nell'età moderna, Giambattista Vico afferma un altro criterio, secondo cui il vero è il "fatto" (verum - factum). Unificando questi due criteri ricaviamo la forma occidentale della bellezza, che è inevitabilmente l'arte. Il bello è nell'arte, e la possibilità che la bellezza sia propria della natura è esplicitamente ammessa da Kant nella Critica del giudizio dove definisce il bello naturale come "bello d'arte" e il "bello d'arte" come il bello di natura. Essenzialmente, nella cultura filosofica dell'Occidente il bello si definisce in funzione del giudizio che lo esprime, mentre il "bello in sé" è assolutamente chimerico. Il "bello" come corrispondente al "regno delle idee" Nel tardo Impero Romano, il filosofo Plotino, ristabilendo il collegamento tra opera d'arte e regno delle idee, espone ampiamente il concetto di visione interiore già proposto da Platone, che permette all'artista di attingere da una forma ideale del bello, non esistente nella res extensa (mondo reale) ma soltanto nella res cogitans (mondo delle idee), e che presto o tardi sfocerà in una rappresentazione materiale. Si può applicare a mai creati dipinti, architetture, forme di governo, sculture, strategie, modelli matematici, ecc. oppure ad un ipotetico essere umano: "il più bello nella storia" ancora non nato. I rischi di un'estetica radicalmente empirista Va altresì chiarito dove si nasconda il rischio di un'estetica radicalmente empiristica: questo consiste nel fatto che essa dovrebbe, a rigore, parlare prioritariamente se non esclusivamente degli organi di senso, o della coscienza, che riceve ed unifica i "dati" di bellezza; ma ciò significa trascurare e, alla fine, ignorare completamente gli oggetti cui si accorda o rifiuta lo statuto di bellezza; il che, particolarmente nel caso delle arti umane, risulterebbe oltraggioso per gli artefici e finalmente assurdo, come assurda può essere solo una scienza dell'arte che mostri indifferenza verso le opere! Tuttavia la tendenza a considerare la bellezza di un oggetto intrinsecamente connessa con un soggetto che lo contempla, il quale "applica" il giudizio all'oggetto, e lo ritiene bello in grazia del concetto di bellezza che porta in sé, appare tanto dubbia quanto insopprimibile, nella nostra cultura estetica. Al riguardo, Kant nella Critica del giudizio analizza il bello dandone quattro definizioni, che ne delineano altrettante caratteristiche: * il disinteresse: secondo la categoria di qualità un oggetto è bello solo se è tale disinteressatamente quindi non per il suo possesso o per interessi di ordine morale, utilitaristico ma solo per la sua rappresentazione; * l'universalità: secondo la quantità il bello è ciò che piace universalmente, condiviso da tutti, senza che sia sottomesso a qualche concetto o ragionamento, ma vissuto spontaneamente come bello; * la finalità senza scopo: secondo la categoria di relazione un oggetto è da considerarsi bello senza che la sua contemplazione sia mirata a uno scopo preciso, ovvero la sua rappresentazione è finalizzata unicamente a se stessa; * la necessità: secondo la categoria di modalità è bello qualcosa su cui tutti devono essere d'accordo necessariamente ma non perché può essere spiegato intellettualmente; anzi, Kant pensa che il bello sia qualcosa che si percepisce intuitivamente: non esserci quindi "principi razionali" del gusto, tanto che l'educazione alla bellezza non può essere espressa in un manuale, ma solo attraverso la contemplazione stessa di ciò che è bello. Intellettualizzazione dell'opera d'arte È peraltro la sintesi di quel processo di intellettualizzazione dell'opera d'arte che rappresenta la più cospicua novità nell'arte di questi ultimi due secoli, dal Romanticismo in poi. L'arte moderna e contemporanea, la hegeliana arte romantica, è segnata dal confronto con l'osservatore - critico in modo profondissimo, tale da non consentire più in alcun modo la spontaneità creativa, l'innocenza primaria del dipinto di Gustave Courbet, L' origine del mondo -innocenza peraltro sapientissima - se non nel ghetto/riserva/colonia penale del genere naif. Da quel momento l'opera d'arte è "operazione" sul corpo dell'arte; ogni nuova opera è osservatrice della totalità della tradizione artistica; chiama in causa la filosofia dell'arte; si fa meta-arte ed in molteplici correnti si traduce in una discesa agli inferi dei materiali dell'arte, fino a congiungersi con il residuale, con l'immondizia. Criteri obiettivi nella valutazione di un'opera d'arte * Criteri classici: armonia nella composizione, rispetto del canone, corrispondenza al vero, chiaroscuro, conformità teologica, perfezione, prospettiva, rispetto delle proporzioni vitruviane, presenza della curva sigma di Hogarth, simbolismo, simmetria, rispetto dello stile che si è scelto. * Criteri moderni: accettazione da parte della critica, asimmetria controllata, astrattismo, contrasto, deformità (in Francis Bacon), iperrealismo, parziale imperfezione che dà l'idea del reperto, impressionismo, messaggio sociale, novità, onirismo, provocazione, simbolismo, stilizzazione, surrealismo. Criteri oggettivi nella valutazione della bellezza corporea * Criteri puramente estetici: armonia nella composizione, eleganza, grazia, omogeneità, portamento, proporzioni vitruviane, simmetria. * Criteri di tipo riproduttivo: armonia nella composizione, caratteri sessuali secondari, conformità allo standard genetico e razziale, forza, giovinezza, grandezza dei genitali, intelligenza, salute. * Criteri di tipo genetico: completamento delle proprie lacune o eccessi fisici o mentali, diversità razziale, simmetria. Criteri obiettivi nella valutazione della bellezza matematica Anche le formule matematiche possono essere considerate belle (anche se spesso si preferisce il termine eleganti). La formula di Eulero: ' e^{i \pi} + 1 = 0 ' è comunemente considerata uno dei più bei teoremi della matematica (vedi Identità di Eulero). La poetessa Edna St. Vincent Millay scrisse che "soltanto Euclide ha guardato nella nuda bellezza" alludendo all'austera bellezza che molte persone trovano nel ragionamento matematico connesso alla Geometria euclidea. Altri legami tra la matematica e la bellezza che hanno giocato un ruolo prominente nella filosofia di Pitagora era la possibilità di disporre ed arrangiare i toni musicali in sequenze matematiche, che si ripetono ad intervalli regolari chiamati "ottave". La cosiddetta "proporzione aurea", rappresentata dalla lettera greca Phi(Φ), ed approssimativamente uguale a 1.618, è stata considerata da molti "bella". Viene anche chiamata la "divina proporzione" ed è spesso riscontrata in natura. Per esempio, nella conchiglia di un nautilus, il rapporto tra sezioni successive è circa 1.618. : Possiamo trovare parallelismo tra la bellezza matematica e le altre: * Corrispondenza al vero, p.es nelle equazioni che descrivono accuratamente un fenomeno fisico. * Per le equazioni di Mandelbrot si è visto che spesso determinano grafici con proporzioni di tipo vitruviano, oppure si possono graficare in modi che sono simili a generici alberi, montagne, nubi, ecc. * Perfezione (intesa come non violazione della regola che tiene insieme il tutto), come nel Quadrato Panmagico di Nasik o nel Cubo Magico 5x5x5. Bibliografia *Maria Scalisi, ''La Bellezza in Agostino d'Ippona, poter educare attraverso il bello sensibile al Bello Immutabile, Aracne Editrice, Roma 2009. ISBN 978-88-548-2959-6 * Platone, 427 a.C. a 347 a.C., Simposio sull'amore; Alcibiade (dialogo). * Plotino, Enneadi 253-263. * Immanuel Kant, 1790 Critica della facoltà di giudizio. * Renato Barilli, Corso di estetica, Il Mulino, Bologna 1995 (nuova ed.). * Marco Costa, Leonardo Corazza, Psicologia della Bellezza Firenze: Giunti 2006 * Benedetto Croce, Estetica come scienza dell'espressione e linguistica generale (1902); Breviario di estetica (1912); Aesthetica in nuce (1928). * Mikel Dufrenne, Estetica e filosofia, Marietti, Genova 1989 (tit. orig.: Esthétique et philosophie, Klincksieck, Paris 1967-1981, 3 voll.). * Umberto Eco (a cura di), Storia della bellezza, Bompiani, Milano 2004. * Elio Franzini - Mazzocut-Mis, Maddalena, Estetica: i nomi, i concetti, le correnti, B. Mondadori, Milano 1996. * Franzini, Elio - Maddalena Mazzocut-Mis, Breve storia dell'estetica, B. Mondadori, Milano 2003. * Hans-Georg Gadamer, Scritti di estetica, 2002 Aesthetica Edizioni, Palermo. * Sergio Givone, Storia dell'estetica, Laterza, Roma-Bari 2001 (10ª ed.; 1ª ed. 1988). * Pietro Montani (a cura di), L'estetica contemporanea. Il destino delle arti nella tarda modernità, Carocci, Roma 2004. * Luigi Pareyson, Estetica: teoria della formatività, Sansoni, Firenze 1974 (3ª ed. riveduta; 1ª ed.: Ed. di "Filosofia", Torino 1954). * Vittorio Sgarbi, Davanti all'immagine (1989). * Jean Soldini, Saggio sulla discesa della bellezza. Linee per un'estetica, Jaca Book, Milano, 1995. * Jean Soldini, «Resistance and Beauty of the Other», in FMR White Edition (Milano), 2008, n.4, pp. 96-109. * Wladyslaw Tatarkiewicz, Storia dell'estetica, Einaudi, Torino 1979-1980, 3 voll. (tit. orig.: History of Aesthetics, Panstwowe Wydawnictwo Naukowe, Warszawa, 1970). * Wladyslaw Tatarkiewicz, Storia di sei Idee, Aesthetica Edizioni, Palermo 1997 (2ª edizione, 1ª edizione, 1993. Tit. orig.: Dzieje szesciu pojec, Panstwowe Wydawnictwo Naukowe, Warszawa 1975). * Federico Vercellone - Alessandro Bertinetto - Gianluca Garelli, Storia dell'estetica moderna e contemporanea, Il Mulino, Bologna 2003. * Stefano Zecchi, La fondazione utopica dell'arte (1984); La bellezza (1990); Il brutto e il bello (1995); Capire l'arte (1999). * Giuseppe Polipo, La mente estetica, Edizioni Psiconline (2009) Film * La passione di Giovanna d'Arco (1928, regia di Carl Theodor Dreyer) * ''E Dio creò la donna (1956, regia di Roger Vadim), con Brigitte Bardot. * 8½, (1963, di Federico Fellini). * Il banchetto di Platone (1988, regia di Marco Ferreri), con Irene Papas e Philippe Léotard * American Beauty (1999, regia di Sam Mendes), copione di Alan Ball. Premio Oscar. * A beautiful mind (2001, regia di Ron Howard), con Russell Crowe, Jennifer Connelly, Ed Harris. Voci correlate * Armonia (musica) * Arte * Astronomia * Amore e Psiche (Canova) * La Belle Ferronière * Bello * Canone di bellezza * David di Donatello * Estasi * Estetica * Forma * Geometria euclidea * Cubo Magico 5x5x5 * Kabbalah * Sensazione * Stile * Sublime * Utopia * Verità Altri progetti Collegamenti interni * Bellezza interiore * Make up * Make up artist * Prodotti di bellezza Collegamenti esterni * Il Simposio di Platone (sito liceale) * Il "Bello anti-metafisico" di Hans-Georg Gadamer Categoria:Costume Categoria:Estetica Categoria:Sociologia della cultura Categoria:Attrazione sessuale